


Precious Doll

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Tragedy, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma memiliki sebuah boneka yang sangat disayangi, hadiah perpisahan dari sang Papa angkat tercinta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Doll

Disclaimer: Joker Game - Koji Yanagi & I.G Production

 

.

.

.

.

 

Embun salju menyublim kaca buram pada jendela berponi tirai putih. Sepotong tangan kecil mengusap-usap permukaan kaca hingga memberinya sebuah celah yang bersih dari halangan embun. Lalu seonggok kepala mungil bermanik biru langit mengintip keluar. Salju turun semalaman hingga meninggalkaan timbunan mencapai lutut dewasa. Frate yang berbaring di dekat kakinya lalu mengangkat kepala.

 

Pintu kamar terbuka.

 

"Emma." panggilan lembut dari seorang wanita, Cynthia Grane.

 

Gadis cilik itu menoleh pada wanita yang melangkah masuk kearahnya. "Mama.."

 

"Ayo, kita sekarang harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi." ucap wanita itu sambil menatap sang anak lembut. 

 

"Tapi......." Emma menunduk, manik bulatnya memandang boneka kelinci yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan sedih.  
"Emma ingin bertemu dengan Papa Amari." 

 

Cynthia menggigit bibir. Kenangan akan pria itu membawa pengaruh kuat bagi Emma. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada pria itu yang sudah merawat dan menjaga Emma selama dirinya ditahan karena pembunuhannya terhadap salah satu mata-mata Inggris. Berkat pria itu pula dirinya dapat bebas lebih cepat. Alasannya adalah pria itu ingin mengembalikan Emma padanya, karena ia memiliki tugas penting yang tidak diketahui sampai kapan sehingga ia khawatir tidak bisa menjaga Emma.

 

'Karena kau adalah ibunya. Anak-anak akan lebih merasa nyaman bila bersama orang tua mereka.' kata pria yang dulu mengaku bernama Utsumi Osamu tersebut bersama sebuah senyuman hangat.

 

Cynthia tersenyum getir. Perasaan nya saat ini sama dengan Emma, ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Namun keadaan mereka yang berat pasca perang membuatnya tidak lagi memiliki pilihan selain tetap bertahan hidup bersama Emma.

 

Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu mengangkat tubuh sang buah hati tercinta, menggendongnya lembut.

 

"Emma anak baik, Emma sayang Mama kan?" 

 

Emma mengangguk mantap.

 

"Kalau begitu dengarkan Mama ya. Kalau Emma menjadi anak baik dan mendengarkan perkataan Mama, Emma pasti akan dipertemukan lagi dengan Papa Amari."

 

Manik biru lain yang identik dengan miliknya berbinar. "Benarkah?!"

 

Cynthia tersenyum, mengangguk.

 

"Janji?"

 

"Janji."

 

.

.

.

.

 

"Papa Amari mau pergi?!"

 

Pria berambut belah tengah itu merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan si gadis kecil.

 

"Papa memiliki pekerjaan yang harus Papa selesaikan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Karena itu, Papa membawa Mama kembali untuk bersama Emma."

 

"Tapi Emma tidak mau Papa pergi." air mata mulai menggenang pada bola mata bulat.

 

Amari mengangkat wajah, menatap Cynthia. Mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama.

 

Kemudian Amari mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru muda dengan pita merah diatasnya, lalu diberikannya pada Emma. "Coba buka."

 

Dengan antusias gadis cilik itu membuka bungkusan tersebut. Ekspresinya langsung berubah cerah.

 

"Boneka kelinci~!!" seru Emma senang sambil mengangkat boneka itu tinggi-tinggi. "Usagi!!"

 

"Hadiah dari Papa untuk Emma." Amari tersenyum hangat, mengelus lembut kepala bermahkota coklat halus. "Jaga baik-baik ya."

 

"Hu-um!" Emma mengangguk bahagia. "Papa juga harus secepatnya pulang ya!"

 

"Ya, Papa pasti pulang." 

 

"Janji?" 

 

"Janji."

 

.

.

.

 

Ledakan beruntun menggema. Asap mengepul pekat ditengah luluh-lantak bangunan yang porak-poranda. Serangan darat menghampiri, dikirim dari mereka yang belum puas akan kemenangan.  
Alarm mengungsi berdengung nyaring, menyuruh semua orang untuk segera pergi ke tempat yang aman.

 

Frate menggonggong panik.

 

"Emma! Ayo cepat!" Cynthia menarik tangan sang anak perempuan. Mereka harus segera meninggalkan rumah secepatnya.

"Tunggu, Mama... Aahh!" boneka kelinci yang diapitnya di lengan kiri terjatuh, tertinggal di depan pintu. "Mama! Tunggu! Bonekanya-"

 

"Tidak ada waktu, Emma! Kita harus pergi!" Cynthia langsung menggendong Emma, menahan gerakan merontanya.

 

"Mama! Tunggu! Usagi masih ada di belakang! Kita harus membawanya!" Emma menangis, histeris menggapai-gapai kearah sosok si boneka yang semakin menjauh.

 

Frate berputar arah, berbalik kembali kearah rumah.

 

"Frate!" teriak Emma.

 

BLAAARR

 

Ledakan kembali menghantam. Kepulan debu bercampur percik api langsung menelan tubuh Frate.

 

"FRATE!!!!" jeritan Emma menggema, mengalahkan suasana huru-hara sekitarnya. Air mata deras tumpah ruah ditelah kesedihan.

 

.

.

.

 

Beberapa jam berlalu setelah serangan terakhir. Begitu keadaan benar-benar sudah aman, orang-orang mulai kembali ke rumah mereka - atau sisa-sisa rumah mereka. 

 

Emma berlari sekuat tenaga di tengah puing-puing yang hancur berserakan menghitam. Dibelakangnya, Cynthia berlari mengejar dengan susah payah.

 

Sampai di rumah mereka - salah satu bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh - Emma langsung membuka pintu. Manik matanya langsung disambut dengan penampakan seonggok boneka kelinci yang terlihat kotor oleh abu dan debu.

 

"Usagi!!" teriak Emma bahagia sambil berlari menghampiri sang boneka kesayangan. Boneka itu adalah benda berharga yang diberikan oleh sang Papa angkat tercinta. Boneka yang dipesankan oleh sang Papa untuk dijaga baik-baik. Boneka yang menjadi teman setia nya saat merasa kesepian, bersama Frate. Usagi adalah sahabat terbaik Emma. Emma akan menunggu kepulangan Papa Amari bersama Usagi.

 

Ia berlutut, meraih sang boneka dengan hati-hati.

 

"Aku rindu padamu." ucap Emma sambil menutup mata, kemudian memeluk erat sang boneka.

 

.

.

.

 

Manik bulat itu terbuka, kemudian mengerjap, bingung.

 

Ia menoleh, melihat sekeliling nya yang tiba-tiba berubah total. Padang rumput menghijau seluas mata memandang, langit biru cerah dengan arak-arak awan putih menghias. Sepoi angin bertiup hingga menyenggol tangkai ramping bunga-bunga untuk bergoyang pelan. Emma merasa seperti berada di dalam buku cerita bergambar anak-anak yang suka dibacanya bersama Amari dulu.

 

"Emma."

 

Panggilan lembut yang dirindukan. Emma langsung berbalik kearah sumber suara. Sosok pria bersetelan serba putih dengan senyum hangat menawan, membuka kedua tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan. Manik biru sejernih laut selatan berbinar bagai diterpa bintang. Tanpa pikir panjang Emma langsung berlari menerjang kearahnya.

 

"Papa Amari!!" seru Emma bahagia. Memeluk erat leher kokoh pria di depannya penuh kerinduan. "Papa sudah pulang!"

 

"Ya, Papa pulang." kata Amari, membalas pelukan sang anak angkat. "Lebih tepatnya sih, Emma yang menyusul Papa."

 

Emma menatapnya bingung. "Emma yang menyusul Papa?"

 

Amari tersenyum, "Omong-omong, Emma, bagaimana kamu bisa ada disini?"

 

"Oh itu! Emma kesini berkat Usagi!!"

 

"Usagi?"

 

"Iyaa! Tadi saat Emma menutup mata lalu memeluk Usagi, Emma sudah berada disini."

 

"Oh begitu."

 

"Papa tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" Emma menatapnya sedih.

 

Amari menggeleng. "Papa tidak akan pergi lagi. Kita akan bersama selamanya."

 

"Selamanya?!"

 

"Selamanya.

 

.

.

.

 

Saat semua orang pergi mengungsi, ada seorang tentara masuk kedalam rumah. Ia menemukan sebuah boneka kelinci tergeletak di atas lantai, di dekat pintu depan. Mungkin boneka itu terjatuh saat pemiliknya tengah melarikan diri. Ia mengambil boneka itu, lalu menyembunyikan sebuah bom otomatis di dalam tubuh sang boneka kelinci. Kemudian menaruhnya kembali di lantai dengan hati-hati.  
Bom itu akan aktif bila si boneka kelinci dipeluk, langsung meledak dan menghancurkan apapun di sekitarnya. Hingga berkeping-keping.

 

.

 

'Everything fair in the war.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Niat hati ingin membuat fic yang normal, biasa-biasa saja.. TAPI KENAPA JADINYA BEGINI?! /digantung/  
> Tidak banyak yang bisa saya katakan untuk fic absurd saya kali ini selain, saya merasa sangat kejam pada Emma, please forgive me...... / w \\)
> 
> Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kaki anda untuk fic pendek absurd ini berupa komentar/review/unek-unek atau curhatan nyasar anda di kolom bawah. Sankyuuuuuuuuu /gelindingan/


End file.
